villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Monsieur D'Arque
Monsieur D'Arque is the head of the local insane asylum and the tertiary antagonist of the 1991 Disney animated film Beauty and the Beast. The town hunter Gaston bribes him to pronounce Belle's father Maurice insane and lock him in the asylum (a job he is very happy to do) to blackmail Belle into marrying him. But then Belle shows that her father is not insane by revealing the existence of the Beast. He was voiced by the late Tony Jay, whose performance was so well received, he was chosen to voice Judge Claude Frollo in The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Personality Although he does not have much screen time compared to the film's other villains, enough of Monsieur D'Arque is seen for people to judge him as a callous, self-centered man who will do anything for money, to the point that he even notes that Gaston's plan to blackmail Belle into marrying him is despicable, only to claim immediately afterwards with an evil laugh that he actually loves it, clutching a gold coin tightly in his fist. Also, when he arrives with the lynch mob to take Maurice away, he promises Belle with a wicked smile that they will "take good care" of Maurice in the madhouse, possibly implying that the patients there are subjected to forms of abuse, and D'Arque himself takes pleasure in watching it. Despite being a minor villain, it is rather interesting to note that D'Arque's personality and Tony Jay's performance as the character is what lead Disney to cast Jay as Judge Claude Frollo in'' The Hunchback of Notre Dame''. History When Belle turns down Gaston's marriage proposal, Gaston becomes angry but when Belle's father Maurice comes into the tavern telling everyone that Belle has been locked in the dungeon by the Beast and everyone starts laughing thinking that Maurice is crazy, Gaston comes up with a plan to make Belle his wife. Later that night after everyone goes home, Gaston and his lackey Lefou remain in the tavern with Monsieur D'Arque, who runs the local madhouse (or "Asylum for Loons"). D'Arque truthfully states that according to Maurice's profile, Maurice is quite harmless in general (despite his claims). Gaston pays him to throw Maurice in the madhouse unless Belle agrees to marry him, but when they go to Belle's cottage, neither Belle nor Maurice are there, so Gaston has Lefou stay there on guard until Belle and Maurice return. When Belle and Maurice do come home, Lefou rushes to get Gaston, D'Arque and their lynch mob. D'Arque himself appears at Belle's doorstep and snidely promises her that they will "take good care" of Maurice, showing her the madhouse's carriage. D'Arque has his men carry Maurice to the carriage despite Belle's protests. Gaston promises to have Maurice released if Belle will marry him, but Belle turns down Gaston's proposal again and manages to prove that her father is sane by proving the Beast's existence with the Magic Mirror. D'Arque is not seen after this, and since he was not among the rioters attacking the Beast's castle, so it is likely that he merely went home, knowing now that he has no case against Maurice, whose sanity has been proven. Maison Des Lunes In the musical version of Beauty and the Beast, D'Arque's asylum is called the Maison Des Lunes, which is French for "House of Lunatics". He, Gaston, and Lefou sing about Gaston's plot in the song, also called "Maison Des Lunes". Lyrics Gaston: There's a danger I'll be thwarted, And denied my honeymoon, For the pretty thing I've courted, Refuses to swoon. So the time has come for a murky plan For which I turn to a murky man Lefou: ' ''To find that fiend What better than; '''Gaston + Lefou: THE MAISON DES LUNES Gaston: I don't take this girl for granted, There's no path I haven't hewn, To her heart; no seed unplanted, No flowers unstrewn. But quite amazing to relate '' ''she doesn't want me for her mate. Lefou: Which forces him to contemplate; Gaston and Lefou: THE MAISON DES LUNES D'Arque: I don't wish to seem a tad obtuse, But I don't see how I can be of use, For I lock people up, I'm not a Lonely Hearts Club. I'm a cold, cold fish, I've a nasty, vicious streak. Lefou: Please speak! Gaston: It's Belle's father whose your client, She adores the old buffoon. She'll be forced to be compliant, Lefou: She'll dance to your tune. Gaston: ' ''We'll get the daughter through her dad, You just pronounce the old boy mad. 'Lefou: ' And whoosh, he's slammed up In your pad; '''Lefou + D'Arque THE MAISON DES LUNES Gaston: Do I make myself entirely clear? D'Arque: It's the simplest deal of my whole foul career! Gaston: ' ''Put Maurice away and she'll be here in Moments, in a dreadful state, She'll capitulate To me. '''D'Arque: Oh, I'll be strapping up an inmate Lefou: Very tightly Gaston: Very soon. D'Arque: But please don't bring him in late; Our check-in time's noon. So wave one bachelor good-bye, Gaston: ' ''She'll be my bride! 'Lefou: ' She'd rather die...(uncomfortable pause)...then see her daddy '''D'Arque: Ossify? In my sordid saloon! Gaston + Lefou + D'Arque: So book the church, raise glasses high, to THE MAISON DES LUNES. Trivia *"D'Arque" is a pun of the word "Dark". *Some fans believe him to be related to Frollo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame, because they are both French and voiced by Tony Jay. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Greedy Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Sadists Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Neutral Evil Category:Partners in Crime Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Arsonists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Psychopath Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Leader Category:Business Villains Category:Mongers